ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Stone
Iron Stone is the first movie in the Galactic Protectors movie cinema series. Plot Genius 13-year old, Carter Spainhower, who has inherited the defense contractor Spainhower Indusrties from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military, Lieutenant Colonel Luke Fillenworth to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. Carter is critically wounded in an ambush and imprisoned in a cave by the terrorist group the Negative 10. An electromagnet grafted into Carter's chest by fellow captive Yinsen keeps the shrapnel that wounded him from reaching his heart and killing him. Negative 10 leader Driscol offers Carter freedom in exchange for building a Jericho missile for the group, but Carter and Yinsen agree Driscol will not keep his word. Carter and Yinsen secretly build a powerful electric generator called and omni-reactor, to power Carter's electromagnet, and then begin to build a suit of armor to escape. The Negative 10 attack the workshop when they discover what Carter is doing. Yinsen sacrifices himself to divert them while Carter's suit powers up. The armored Carter battles his way out of the cave to find the dying Yinsen, then an enraged Carter burns the terrorist's munitions and flies away, only to crash in the desert, destroying the suit. After being rescued by Luke, Carter returns home and announces that his company will no longer manufacture weapons. Carl Nesmith, his father's old partner and the company's manager, advises Carter that this may ruin Spainhower Industries and his father's legacy. In his home workshop, Carter builds an improved version of his suit, as well as a more powerful omni-reactor for his chest. At Carter's first public appearance after his return, reporter Christine Everhart informs him that Spainhower Industries weapons, including the Jericho, were recently delivered to the Negative 10 and are being used to attack Yinsen's home village. Carter also learns that Nesmith is trying to replace him as head of the company. Enraged, Carter dons his new armor and flies to Afghanistan, where he saves Yinsen's village and delivers a devastating blow to the Negative 10. While flying home, Carter is shot at by two F-22 Raptor fighter jets. He phones Luke and reveals his secret identity in an attempt to end the attack. Meanwhile, the Negative 10 gather the pieces of Carter's prototype suit and meet with Nesmith, who subdues Driscol and has the rest of the group eliminated. He has a new suit reverse engineered from the wreckage. Seeking to find any other weapons delivered to the Negative 10, Carter sends assistant Meredith Caveleri to hack into the company computer system from Nesmith's office. She discovers Nesmith has been supplying the terrorists and hired the Negative 10 to kill Carter, but the group reneged. Meredith later meets with agent Phil Coulson of the "Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division", a counter-terrorism agency, to inform him of Nesmith's activities. Nesmith's scientists cannot duplicate Carter's omni-reactor, so Nesmith ambushes Carter at home, using a sonic device to paralyze him and take his omni-reactor. Left to die, Carter manages to crawl to his lab and plug in his original reactor. Meredith and several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents attempt to arrest Nesmith, but he dons his suit and attacks them. Carter fights Nesmith, but is overmatched without his new reactor to run his suit at full capacity. Carter lures Nesmith atop the Spainhower Industries building and instructs Meredith to overload the large omni-reactor there. This unleashes a massive electrical surge that knocks Nesmith unconscious, causing him and his armor to fall into the exploding reactor, killing him. The next day, the press has dubbed the armored hero "Iron Stone". Agent Coulson gives Carter a cover story to explain the events of the night and Nesmith's death. At a press conference, Carter begins giving the cover story, but then announces that he is Iron Stone, prompting the reporters to ask more questions. In a post-credits scene, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury visits Carter at home, and, noting that Iron Stone is not "the only superhero in the world", says he wants to discuss the "Protecters Initiative". Characters *Carter Spainhower / Iron Stone *Lt. Colonel Luke Fillenworth *Carl Nesmith / Iron Overlord *Meredith Caveleri *Yinsen *JARVIS *Christine Everhart *Agent Coulson *Nick Fury 'Villians' *Carl Nesmith / Iron Overlord *Driscol *Negative 10 'Aliens Used' *'Chromastone (Iron Stone)' 'Trivia' *'This movie takes place in an alternate universe.' 'See Also' Iron Stone 2 The Incredable Four Arms Alien X (film) Captain Anodite: The First Protector The Protectors Spidermonkey (film) Spidermonkey 2 Spidermonkey 3 The Amazing Spidermonkey (film) Category:Movies